Script:3087
New feature requests 1. Be able to spawn a new instance of Vim instead of using one already running (Gareth Oakes) :* Added to OutlookVim 3.0 Dfishburn 2. Auto-quote an email for response (Gareth Oakes) :* OutlookVim sets the filetype of the email to Vim's "mail". This allows you to use any of the standard Vim mechanisms to customize the emails. One of the mail ftplugins available on www.vim.org I use to perform this type of block quoting and unquoting is: ::* mail.tgz Dfishburn 3. Open emails in a specified Vim instance (Zsolt Botykai) :* Added to OutlookVim 4.0 Dfishburn 4. Open each email in a separate tab (Zsolt Botykai) :* Added to OutlookVim 4.0 Dfishburn 5. An update for Outlook 2010 (T.H.) is working fine on Vim 7.3 + Outlook 2010 + Win 7(64bit), except that the opened Vim window does not come to the foreground (but, this problem disappears once the Visual Basic script file is opened in the VB even without saving the file. Get language and encoding from outlook and set spelllang Now vim creates a new mail always with enc=latin1. :* Good idea, I have added this to the enhancement list Dfishburn April 5, 2012 Bug Reports * Please always include your patch level of Vim (7.2.411) and operating system * Please always include the version of OutlookVim Could not create email file * Vim 7.2.411, OutlookVim 2.0 (Botykai Zsolt) Message Box reports: Could not create email file \ Object required * Fixed in OutlookVim 3.0 Dfishburn * Added a trouble shooting section to the Help, :h outlook-troubleshooting Dfishburn Error while launching macro I have followed each and everystep given in the help file, still I am getting following error. *Environment: Operating System: Windows XP Outlook 2007 gvim73 *Error Message: OutlookVim: Please install the plugin OutlookVim from www.vim.org to continue **Is there any fix for this? :Another user noticed I had the installation instructions wrong on the website. The OutlookVim plugin should be unzipped into $VIM\vimfiles, not $VIM\vimfiles\plugin which could easily have lead to your issue. Dfishburn 12:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) "Message" dialog box on startup; Must "double-click" for plugin to work Environment: MS WinXP Professional, v2002, SP3 MS Office Outlook 2007 (12.0.6539.5000)SP2 MSO (12.0.6545.5004) gvim 7.2.0 (2008 Aug 9, compiled Aug 9 2008 at 18:46:22) (:version give no "included patches" line.) Ever since installing the plugin and script, every time vim is invoked (whether by the Outlook button or from the startup menu or via the desktop shortcut), a dialog box appears titled, "Message". The message reads as follows: Error detected while processing C:\Program Files\Vim\vimfiles\plugin\outlook.vim: line 179: E118: Too many arguments for function: globpath E116: Invalid arguments for function strlen(globpath(substitute($PATH, '\\\?;', ',', 'g'), The "Message" dialog box presents only one option: the OK button. I click it, and vim opens normally: the title of the file is FILE, and there is no text displayed in the terminal. This is, of course, fine when I invoke vim independent of outlook, but vim acts the same way when I press the outlookvim button. Though called from within outlook, there is no hint (e.g. my auto signature, the headers and text of the email I am replying to below the cursor) that vim is doing anything other than its default behavior. The script/plugin/security settings appear not to work. However, if I then press the outlookvim button again(hence the "double-click" reference), I get no "Message" dialog box, and the already-running instance of vim, which was completely blank, suddenly has my signature and all the previous emails in the thread inserted, as well as a file name. The outlookvim plugin only works fully when an instance of vim is already running when the outlook button is pressed. Are the dialog box and the "double-click" issues related? I do not know. Thanks. :In Vim 7.2.051 there was another parameter added to globpath(). I suspect I am not checking for this in the plugin. If you install 7.3 your issue should go away. Dfishburn 12:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Changes Made in VIM do not show up in Outlook Email Outlook 2010. VIM 7.3.46. OutlookVIM V6. After clicking the Edit Vim icon, VIM opens and I am able to edit the email I am replying to. After I save (:w), the outlook email is not updated :Can you try again using OutlookVIM V7. If you are still having an issue post either to vim_use or directly to me. The contact information is in :h outlook.txt. Dfishburn 23:29, Nov 1, 2012 (UTC) Two errors in the outlookvim webpage description section :Thank you, both have been updated. Dfishburn 12:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Comments